Wedding fluff
by La Dormeuse
Summary: Most wedding fics are happy, so's this one. But it isn't Van AND Hitomi's wedding! Despite this there is still VH fluffness. Who would have guessed?


Disclaimer: What can I say? I felt like a one-shot, and after some deliberation over Locked Inside my Heart I have finally decided on the plot so there should be an update/complete renewal of all chapters and addition. Here's some pure unadulterated fluff! Woo hoo for summer! Please read and **review!**

* * *

Hitomi sighed as she watched her cousin smiling, yes smiling and not smirking for once as he held his new bride in his arms as they glided, and for once she actually agreed with the use of this adjective. Especially as they seemed to pay no attention to anyone else.

Normally Celena would be watching everyone else's doings, so she would have seen Allen try to feel her up and discuss 'carrying on the family tradition;' which she realised meant them hooking up to which she smiled indifferently and pretended to talk to someone else. Even though she was Celena's Maid of Honour, she felt slightly left out of this part of the evening as everyone – and that did actually mean everyone – was out on the dance floor swaying to the music.

She noticed blonde and pink hair meshed and grinned slightly when she realised Merle and Chid were dancing, her head resting on his shoulder and his cheek against her hair. _Well finally,_ she thought and rolling her eyes at the words Yukari had told her the night before when they were all crammed into Celena and Dilandau's flat which was practically a penthouse, but was called a 'flat.'

"_You do realise the wedding will be the perfect opportunity for you to meet someone, maybe hook up with someone?"_

Hitomi smiled ironically at her words mocking her, as her eyes caught the very loved up couple close to the bride and groom who definitely looked as if they needed to get a room. Yukari had been right in that a wedding was the perfect opportunity to meet guys and true to the 'prophecy,' Hitomi had received many compliments on her lavender dress, her 'beauty,' her smile and her ass. Most of them and definitely the last had been courtesy of Allen, which she duly ignored as he was supposed to be escorting his sister up the aisle but chose that moment to flirt with her. Even Chid had winked at her and Amano had jokingly said that he wished he had asked her out before he had fallen for Yukari, which luckily she took as a joke.

But it did seem as if everyone was on the dance floor, even Dilandau's cronies who had either wolf-whistled at her or smirked in a slightly perverted way. She swilled the last of the champagne in the bottom of her glass and realised that of all the men at the wedding who had given her compliments that she had encountered didn't include the one person who she would have walked over burning hot coals to receive some recognition.

_Sigh, man I'm desperate. I'm coming up with metaphors of my feelings, no urges – sounds less obsessive and more like you want to jump him – jeez you're having a conversation with yourself over how much you want to…Dammit this shouldn't be happening. Go find a hot guy to dance with, possibly make out with. Who gives a…_

"Shit!"

Hitomi looked up at the owner of the voice that had shared the same word that she was about to think; knowing perfectly well who it belonged to _especially seeing as he was whispering it only a few weeks aghhhh STOP IT STOP IT!!!_ She decided to look round, aware that she would fall back into the five year hole that had been labelled by her inner-self 'In Love with Van Era.' She was surprised to say the least that his expression was something she was unused to seeing in that he looked completely stunned by her as if she had sprouted wings.

"You…You…You look beautiful, no perfect." She couldn't help but smile at his words and shudder at the tone of voice he had used, like the tone of voice he had used for a short hours with her.

"May I sit here?" he asked almost as if he seemed nervous in her eyes as she managed to stop staring at him and nod as her inner voice chirruped, _Told you he'd look amazing in a tux, sigh_. He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. His eyes never left her face whilst hers swivelled back towards the great mass of people, most of whom were tipsy and some swaying drunk such as her brother Mamoru who was attempting to break-dance making her smile slightly and roll her eyes at her brother's drunken antics.

Van's eyes seemed to follow her gaze as he smirked and remarked,

"Didn't realise your brother still held ambitions to be a backing dancer for Michael Jackson?" Hitomi smiled gently, her eyes not moving towards the man sitting next to her, remaining silent, still watching the crowd before a hand tapped her gently on the shoulder. She looked up to see a slightly flushed Celena and a smirking Dilandau, who raised his eyebrows at the two people sitting in front of him.

Hitomi being the writer she was, analysed his raised eyebrows to signify enjoyment at the fact his Best Man and the Maid of Honour slash his favourite cousin _who had hooked him up with the new Mrs. Albatou_ sitting next to each other and she was perfectly aware that something untoward would fall out of his mouth any second.

Celena smiled at her closest friend and said quietly,

"We're going to slip away, don't want a big fuss made." Hitomi grinned,

"Of course not, because the whole thing was so low-key anyway." Dilandau grinned back,

"I'm just so happy that my two favourite people are bonding. I thought you two would rather walk on burning coals than talk to one another." Hitomi sighed at how he used the same metaphor as she did but for the opposite reason.

Dilandau seemed to lean towards Van dramatically,

"Don't let anyone take advantage of her, I'm counting on you." He murmured and smirked again at Hitomi's roll of her eyes but missed how she blushed at the comment as well as one made by her inner self. _The only person I need protecting from is him, mmm sounds interesting. Dammit don't think that way._

She tuned back into the conversation and heard Celena say,

"Have fun Hito-chan, Van-kun; you two have done so much for us, I don't know how to thank you. Even the surprise party a few weeks ago was amazing." They both seemed to mumble your welcome before Dilandau clapped his best friend on the back and kiss his cousin on the cheek and drag off his new bride. Hitomi however was lost in Celena's words of _a few weeks ago_.

* * *

"_Thank Gaea the party's over," Van mumbled looking at the mess that had been made of the church hall which he and Hitomi had prepared spur of the moment after the main rehearsal of the wedding to 'calm down' Celena who was stressing out over everything. This had lead Dilandau to be equally stressed and irritable because his wife-to-be was irritable and not having a perfect few weeks leading up to the wedding. _

_Hitomi smiled slightly, leaning on the broom she was using to clean up the confetti and streamers littered across the floor,_

"_Ne, Van-kun I've never seen you look so lost or tired. You always have that can do attitude, why give up now?" he heard the mocking tone in her voice and turned towards her, glowering slightly._

"_I didn't expect everyone to leave the clearing up to us. I thought…" stopping at the sound of Hitomi laughing gently, trying to stop it from becoming hysterical,_

"_You thought people would stay after making the mess, leaving us to go home and bask in the glow of thinking up the party knowing the mess was someone else's problem?"_

"_Well," he gestured, "Surely they could have made a smaller mess?" then smiled at Hitomi's amused grin and walked towards her, taking the broom out of her hand, "I feel like a dance." _

_She caught him watching her grin fade to that of shock, _

"_To celebrate this triumph," braving himself to take her hand in his and place the other at her waist as the broom fell to the floor. Hitomi smiled gently, overcoming the shock of his touch,_

"_You're just putting the work back, a diversion."_

"_You're not doing yourself justice, you may be distracting but I ask you because we haven't had a chance to talk. I'm not trying to avoid work. Now dance with me."_

_Hitomi felt as though someone upstairs was playing with them as a slushy RnB song came on and they started to sway gently together, shuffling around in a circle. The lyrics rolling over her about a couple being intimate felt as if it was mocking her. _

_She was focusing on looking over Van's shoulder rather than look at him and make the situation more awkward, only for her to slip up by catching his gaze. Strangely all the romance/trash/erotica novels and fanfiction she had read or been hit by from Yukari and Celena didn't seem to explain how staring at a person could really speed up your heartbeat as if someone had shot a dose of heroin in your veins, not that she minded. _

_The line about fingers running through your hair made her own itch as she had often daydreamed about doing so to the man holding her and realised her hand was no longer touching his, but clasped behind his neck as his were on his hips. When did that happen and why doesn't there seem to be any airspace between us? Not that her inner self was complaining. No, it was probably throwing a parade about the most contact she had had with the man she had fallen for. _

_It took even her fluff, romance filled mind which seemed devoid of anything at that moment but their closeness by surprise when she saw his eyelashes close up and realised that tingling on her lips was caused by him. She managed to close her own and respond, her inner self parade stopped in the middle of the main road in shock and happiness as his hands gently put pressure on her hips and waist. Hitomi then entwined and ran her fingers through his hair, shivering at all the different physical and emotional sensations that were coursing through her body. _

_The song ended but they didn't, seemingly capable of moving up against the wall and allowing their tongues to meld around one another and her to enjoy being the filler between his firm body and the cold wall. His mouth left hers causing her to moan in protest and then shiver as he made contact with her neck. Her nails raking his scalp making him increase the pressure against her and the wall. _

_Hitomi was perfectly happy at the situation and pulling his mouth back to hers, pressing herself back up against him when he slid his hand down her thigh and would have been perfectly happy for him to continue. Sadly her chibi voice spoke up like a volcano erupting making her aware that ears could hear something aside from their heavy breathing and him whispering her name, a toilet had been flushed and someone was approaching them. She in response growled that something she had dreamed about for years was happening and an earthquake wouldn't stop her. _

_Until the person who had been throwing up entered the hall, and called out,_

"_Onii-sama?" and the world came back to her with a strike of a lightening bolt. Strangely Van didn't seem to let go of her as he turned round to recognise the voice came from his little sister, turning away from the woman he had thoroughly ravished and not seemingly against her will. _

_Pulling away from her and walking towards the pink haired teenager who did in fact look green, matching the colour of her t-shirt. Understanding that she had drunk too much, he put an arm around her and helped her stagger out of the room, leaving Hitomi to slide down the wall with a stupid grin on her face for a few seconds until she reached the notion that he had left the room without acknowledging her and leaving her completely by herself to clear the mess up._

* * *

The next few weeks he had ignored her completely, so she had come to the logical conclusion that he had been caught up in the moment. So, she had tried to forget it and metaphorically tape up the cardboard box that had been the period in her life lusting and falling in love with Van Fanel. Hard to do when he was staring at her almost longingly at this very moment.

She vaguely caught his words,

"Would you like to dance?" and raised an eyebrow and decided to agree, hopefully he would leave her alone after this. Most likely he probably felt this was a way of apologising without having to mention what happened and to continue on in life oblivious.

She walked along with him to the dance floor realizing he was holding her hand and even managed to slide his fingers between hers. When they reached the dance floor she felt the warmth of his hands rest on her hips and she was forced to put hers on his shoulders. He pulled her into the same position as they had been in a few weeks before, swaying along to the music.

Balking suddenly at the notion of it being the same song as _before_, Hitomi felt incapable of doing anything_._

"I'm sorry," she heard pass by her ear, forcing her to meet his gaze asking him with her eyes what he was sorry about, and he seemed almost remorseful while looking at her,

"I shouldn't have…been so rude. I just lost myself. You have no idea how hard it's been around you the past few months and not being able to tell you how I feel. I was so tempted to not come today. I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour."

She stiffened, causing him to let go of her and walk away. She felt angry, annoyed, and slightly amused at his words. So he _did_ feel something for her. Chibi-Hitomi was once again having a parade and dancing away to the music, the real version though told her to follow him as he had obviously taken her attitude to mean she wasn't interested.

Sighing, she realised he must be stupid on some level as most people were aware of her feelings for him, joking about how she stared at him like a lost puppy. _Yes Van is an idiot, and obviously needs to have the truth smack him in the face._ Looking round she couldn't find him in the ballroom and wandered outside to the courtyard of the place Celena and Dilandau had hired. He wasn't there, but a few enthusiastic couples were including Chid and Merle.

Smirking to herself she decided to leave them be, shaking her head gently and continued her quest for the idiotic man she was in love with. The song Smooth by Santana came blaring out of the ballroom and even onto the gardens that she was currently wandering around and found someone leaning _rather handsomely – like a rebel _against the wall with a foul look on his face. She smiled to herself as it had been that look that she had secretly adored for years after becoming Merle's tutor while she was at university and meeting 'Merle's brother' at family dinners.

Walking up to him quietly, as he seemed lost in his own world of self-loathing she prayed for the best opening line ever to appear.

"You didn't finish the dance." _Man is that ALL you could come up with?_ Chibi self asked Hitomi who proceeded to ignore her inner voice and look at the man who had probably caused her to have palpitations many times, probably causing her to have a medical condition.

He lifted his gaze to meet hers, slightly shocked.

"You walked away," she continued, getting into her stride, "And you don't finish conversations. You walk off before people can digest what you've said to respond." She stared at him through the silence, his gaze unwavering on her.

"And how would've you responded?" he asked her almost challenging her to do something, which to his and her chibi self's surprise she did. She took a few steps forward and kissed him on the mouth gently and pulled back slightly, regaining her normal shy persona, aware of his hand that had been attracted to her hip. He raised an eyebrow and she rolling her eyes grabbed his free hand and walked towards the ballroom and dancefloor.

"You still owe me a dance?" he grinned, following her and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. Sorry that it's a fluff fest but I needed to write one. Locked inside my heart will be redone quite a bit and up soon. GRIN

Aml Sina xxxx


End file.
